


Earth Angel (please will you be mine?)

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Back to the Future References, Based on a song, F/M, Fluff, Hopper ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike and El watch Back to the Future and they slow dance to the soundtrack~~~Earth angel, earth angelWill you be mine?My darling dearLove you all the timeI'm just a foolA fool in love with you





	Earth Angel (please will you be mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the back to the future soundtrack and this just kind of happened

The cabin was bathed in soft lighting, a few small lamps leaving an orangey glow. Empty plates of eggos were left on the small dining table. The TV light reflected off Mike and El's faces as Back to the future played in the background.

El's head was rested comfortably against Mike's shoulder, his arm around hers in an action that was so natural now. It was almost second nature to be touching somehow, an arm or a hand, almost unconsciously reassuring each other that they were still there. Still together.

He looked down at El and couldn't help but smile when her eyes met his. On screen George and Lorraine had begun dancing at the prom. It made Mike think of the Snowball, the first time he danced with El. He remembered the feeling of his hands lightly on her waist, her hands around his neck as she pulled him closer to her.

_Earth angel, Earth angel_   
_Will you be mine?_

He stood up off the couch, holding his hand out shyly to her. She looked at him for a second, trying to read his face. Her eyes darted back to the screen, seeing the couples dancing. El smiled but looked down. He didn't like it when she did that, as if she were embarrassed of her smile. He loved her smile, wanted to do everything in his power to see it as often as possible. She took his hand and he helped her up, pulling her closer again.

_My darling dear_   
_Love you all the time_

Mike thought he would be brave, and took one of her hands in his, placing the other on his shoulder and his other hand on her waist. They begun swaying around the small room, the song still playing from the movie.

Mike spun El around like he'd seen on TV. She let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck when he pulled her closer. She buried her head against his shoulder and Mike could feel his heart beating in his throat. El hugged him tighter and when she pulled back, her eyes locked with Mike's. Whenever she was that close to him, she could see every last freckle on his cheeks. The closeness just reminded her that it was real. That all of this was real. She was safe, she was back. She had him.

_I'm just a fool_   
_A fool in love with you_

She pressed on her tiptoes, knowing exactly what she wanted. Every time she tried, they were interrupted. But this time she would be the one. There was a brief millisecond while Mike processed what was happening, but then he relaxed, smiling against her lips.

They opened their eyes, both noticing how their cheeks were warm. But El pressed her forehead against Mike's, pulling him close. They still continued to sway slowly in a circle, too caught up in each other to notice the sound of Marty McFly singing Johnny B. Goode.

* * *

 

Hopper was walking up the path towards the cabin, noticing the soft glow coming from the closed curtains.  
He slowly opened the door, not wanting to startle the two teens but he stopped when he heard the music. The door was open only slightly, but Hopper could make out the shape of the two slowly swaying to the music, similar to the couple on screen.  
He smiled at the scene, catching the two in a moment where the outside world simply didn't exist to them. They seemed to be the only two in the world.

Hopper quietly closed the door, deciding to let them have their moment. He couldn't interrupt something so sweet, so innocent. Wheeler was a good kid, he wasn't surprised why El had chosen him. Hopper sat on the porch, lit a cigarette. The summer evening was warm. He shook his head, laughing to himself. It wasn't until he heard the sound of laughter from the cabin that he knew their moment was over. But somehow he knew he'd experience this a lot more in the future. Mike wasn't going anywhere, even if he wanted to. El would make sure of that.


End file.
